I Will Not Bow
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: I will not bow , i will not bow for you, I will not bow for life and certainly i will not bow for death .


**Story Title ! : I Will Not Bow **

**Couples : /**

**What is it about : I will not bow, I will not bow for you, I will not bow for life and certainly . I will not bow for the death . **

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Dead , Horror , Angst , Drama & Zombie 's **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

_Fall ! _

I feel myself fall into the dark room that will not stop soon. Why is this happening now? Why should this happen now? I hate this ... I hate this so much .

_Now The dark begins to rise, save your breath it's far from over _

_Leave the lost and dead behind, nows your chance to run for cover ._

I feel my legs run, I feel how hard I run. But I feel nothing movements, when I look around I see dead. They are like they will cover the world, wherever you step on something you just step one of the corpse. The sweat breaks out of me, I feel it falling past me. It is warm and still so cold.

_I don't want to change the world , I just want to leave it colder _

_Light the fuse and burn it up , take the path that leads to nowhere . _

I can not change this world, I had never tried to change it . Now I know what they mean, look out what you wish everybody is dead here. Except me, why me? Am I the only one who can survive? I can not believe my eyes when they showed me the devastated scene

_All is lost again,but i'm not giving in ._

But I can not give up running, I know they are behind me. The dead who stand up, they want fresh food. Living will burn their hunger, and will eat each other. I can not give them that, I must quickly find someone who is still alive. This city is at its end!

_I will not bow , I will not break _

_I Will shut the world away . _

I will not bow to death, they can go to the hell . I feel them behind me, panting heavily their remix comes in with mine. I can not look behind me, I do not know what will jump infront of me . If I did then what happens ? When I go into the corner. I see a man in his 40's, he screamed in pain. The monster has a hold on him, the monster had a large mouth . Marechiyo Omaeda? The man's head fell to the ground, and the monster in front of me is now watching me

_I will not fall , i will not fade _

_I will take your breath away . _

. And he came to me, I took my gun and shot straight into his head. I know it only helps if you shoot through the skull, I heard the other monster's come. And started to run, it's just a dream. That never ends, I must put an end to this. But how?

_Fall ! _

I can not fall, I can not end up like them. brainless, no will of something that is so monstrous and out of it, I have found here the end. I feel my heart beat faster, it beats in my throat. He screams for help, I know it's a bad moment. But where can I get help ?

_Wath the end from dying yes , now the dark is taking over _

_Show me where forever dies . _

If I run somemore, I find an old house. I know this house here I always played with my friends, our playing games all my memories are here . I want to smile but I could not, I know that the monster 's are close. When I go in I try to find it, it must be somewhere. They hit the door open, but not quite. I looked behind me in panic, I saw a hand through the door. He tries to find a the doorhandel, he growls when he did not find it . I sighed bit of relief, I have some time.

_Taken the fall and run to heaven _

_All is lost again but i'm not giving in . _

I can not give up, I swore if I find an empty cupboard. And began to look the other cabinets, the door breaks more. The monster 's growling for hunger, but I have to disappoint them. I am going to end this, I found a cupboard. And found inside the box I grabbed it and opened it and took the tube out. The door broke open and the monster 's where falling inside, all had empty eye socks . But apparently they knew where I was when I turned around I could not help.

_I will not bow , i will not break _

_I will shut the world away _

But I smiled at the sight, the monster's were coming to me. I inserted the tube, and it began to sizzle. The monsters apparently not against the light, because they all went to the door. To get out of te house, but the front started to collapse. Too much weight of the roof, and how the monsters pushed themself throught the door .

_I will not fall , i will not fade _

_I will take your breath away . _

I closed my eyes and thought of my family and friends. They were probably already escaped safe, or they were one of them. I thought of my mother,could she see me from above . Would she cry because she sees the situation, or would she say how well I did my best to this end. The pipe began to burn faster, and I know it is almost time .

_And I'll survive, paranoid i have lost the will to change _

_And I am not proud,cold blooded,fake _

Smoke filled the room, fire spread fast . I hear the monster's scream, I feel the flames on my skin. I smiled and closed my eyes, finally done.

_I will shut the world away . _

The old house which was burning, was nothing but burnt ashes. I smiled when I looked at the burnt pieces, the dead bodies were in ashes too . Only the head remained, as ugly as natural than before .

_"Yells"_

_I will not bow , I will not break _

_I will shut the world away . _

When the sun goes down, I quietly walked back at my home . The moon started as the new sun, stuck on the sky dark . I felt a chill go over me, when I came across the big house. I quietly went inside and took off my shoes. I hung my coat and walk upstairs, when I was upstairs . I came to a room, and opened the door and sighed

_I will not fall , I will not fade _

_I will take your breath away ._

Inside the room was my bed, with a specific person on it. He had amber eyes, his skin was as white as snow. His nearly white hair covered his eyes, and had a playful grin on his face. I walked forward and closed the door and walked to my closet and looked at him. If I took off my shirt buttons. "Are you not dead?" He laughed softly and stood up

_And I'll survive,paranoid _

_I have lost the will to change and i am not proud , cold blooded , fake _

And walked towards me, and put his arms over my shoulders. And held me close to him, I closed my eyes. And pressed my hand on his chest, I will normally feel his heart in his chest . But I felt nothing, it was a big emptiness inside. He then pressed his forehead against mine, so cold as ice against my warm forehead.

_I will shut the world away . _

**" I will not bow to the death " **

_Fall!_

* * *

**... Well I was bored :P **

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
